


Fan Fiction Recommendation

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley comes across some captivating fan fiction about himself and Dean and decides that these kind of things are meant to be shared.</p><p>For Bri's Mayhem Writing Challenge prompt: “I’m laughing because you’re angry. I swear I didn’t do it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Fiction Recommendation

Crowley was bored. Sure, he had business that he could be attending to, but it seemed as though that was all he had been doing for far too long now and he wanted a break. He glanced at the _Supernatural_ book laying on the desk in his study. He had recently reread them, purely for amusement’s sake, and not at all because Dean was currently ignoring his calls and texts. And maybe he did miss him a little bit, but that certainly was _not_ the cause of his bad mood.

He vaguely wondered what the fans of the books thought of him and Dean - if any of them agreed that Dean was being a pig-headed idiot who should definitely text him back. Well, he supposed he had nothing better to do.

A couple hours later, he was on the third page of the ‘drowley’ tag on some fanfiction site, when an even better idea struck him. Sure, some of what he was reading was completely ridiculous, but there were a few works that he _really_ liked. And you’re supposed to share what you like, after all. So he anonymously emailed his top 5 favorites to Dean. Just to give him a taste of what he was missing.

Pleased with his day's work, and with a rather pressing situation to take care of, he retired to his bed. 

He was awoken the next morning by a demon knocking at his bedroom door. “Sire?” he called.

“What?” Crowley snapped. Demons didn’t necessarily need sleep, but it was nice on occasion, and he had been enjoying himself.

“Dean Winchester is at the door.”

Then again, some things were more enjoyable than sleep. Crowley shot up. “Have him wait in the throne room.”

A few minutes later, Crowley had made himself presentable and strolled into his throne room, an easy smile on his face. “Squirrel, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dean rounded on him, his eyes practically screaming in irritation. “What the hell are you playing at?” He demanded furiously.

Crowley glanced outside to ensure that no demons were lingering in the hall before he shut the door, turning back to Dean with an arched eyebrow. “To what are you referring?” He asked innocently. 

“You know full well, dickbag! Someone sent me erotic crap about the two of us and I know it was you!”  
Dean’s face was red with a combination of anger and embarrassment, and that, on top of the already amusing situation of Dean shouting at him about erotic fiction of the two of them, pushed Crowley over the edge into laughter. “It wasn’t me,” he choked out the lie between laughs.

“Bullshit. For the King of all evil, you’re a rotten liar.”

“I’m laughing because you’re angry. I swear I didn’t do it!”

“Who else would it have been?” he demanded skeptically.

“How should I know? Maybe someone sent it to the wrong email.”

Suddenly Dean’s anger turned into a triumphant smirk. “I didn’t say they emailed them.”

Crowley deflated in disappointment at himself for the slip before he shrugged it off. “Oh, well. Worth a shot. So what’d you think?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. “What do you think? Do I look like I enjoyed it?”

Crowley sighed. “You look like you’re in denial,” he grumbled, more to himself, as he glared at the floor. He looked back up at Dean, directing his next comment to him. “You still read them.”

Dean actually _blushed_. “It was like when you see something horrifying and just can’t look away,” He snapped defensively. “You still haven’t told me why you sent them.”

He gave a half shrug. “I thought they were rather good, so I thought I’d share.”

Dean arched an eyebrow. “You spend your free time reading fan fiction about us?”

“Is there anything wrong with that?”

“There’s everything wrong with that, Crowley!” He breathed out an exasperated sigh as he wandered the few necessary steps to sink down onto Crowley’s throne, running his hands over his face.

The demon regarded him with an arched eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He could see between Dean’s fingers that his face was steadily growing redder, and he was awfully curious to know what exactly was running through his mind.

“You can’t act like we’ve never had sex, Dean,” he finally said softly. 

Dean’s head snapped up and he was once again glaring furiously. “That doesn’t count, I was a demon.”

“It was still you, just without your inhibitions.”

“It didn’t mean anything,” he argued.

Crowley’s gaze and voice turned ice cold. “Oh, you made that perfectly clear.”

Dean blinked. “Is that what this is about?” he scoffed. “You’re mad that I didn’t want to be your little pet?”

“That wasn’t what I wanted!” Crowley nearly shouted as he strode forward, placing his hands on the arms of the throne in order to more efficiently glare down at Dean. Of course, the hunter was as stubborn as ever, simply setting his jaw and matching Crowley’s glare. “Why do you have to be so bloody dense?”

Dean’s eyes flickered up and down Crowley’s body and the demon tried desperately to not read too much into that. “I don’t know what you think is going to happen here, but whatever it is, it ain’t happening.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “Get out of my throne. _Now.”_ He spoke softly, anger tangible in his voice.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “What the hell is wrong with you today?”

“You are.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Next thing you know, you’ll be professing your love for me, what with these mood swings.”

Crowley straightened up, his face contorted slightly in anger. “OUT!”

The impertinent joking abruptly vanished from Dean’s face as his eyes went wide, his arms dropping down. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he rose to his feet. “Sorry,” He muttered without looking at him. He walked past him, towards the door, and though Crowley didn’t turn to watch him, he could feel the hunter’s eyes on him as he stopped just a few feet past him, to look back.

“Why exactly did you even come?” Crowley finally asked without turning around, when it became clear that Dean was just going to stand there. 

Dean took a deep breath. “To get answers.”

“You could have called.”

“It’s easier to get a read on you in person.” He hesitated before continuing. “And because I thought it would help me.”

Crowley turned around, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Help you with what?”

Dean looked away. “Help me to stop thinking about you like that.”

Crowley blinked in surprise, doing his best to push away the hope he felt. “And seeing me was supposed to help with that?”

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched up. “I thought maybe if I remembered how much of a bastard you are, it would put a stop to it.”

Crowley nodded slowly. “And did it?”

Dean finally met Crowley’s gaze. “No.”

Crowley sucked in a soft breath. “I see…. So where does that leave us?”

Dean grinned wryly. “Well, I was under the impression that you were kicking me out.”

“I might change my mind if you’ve stopped being a complete moron.”

Dean chuckled. “I can’t make any promises.”

Crowley grinned. “I do have quite the supply of alcohol.”

“I could go for that.”

“You sure you want to get drunk with me?” Crowley teased and he stepped closer, until he was a mere few inches in front of Dean. “I might end up taking advantage of you.”

Dean smirked. “We’ll see.”

Crowley’s tongue darted out over his lips, and he didn’t miss how Dean’s eyes followed it. “What changed?”

“You don’t get as pissed as you just got over someone you don’t care about. It… was a pleasant surprise. More so than I thought it would be.”

Crowley looked over to the corner of the room. “You know that if you bring that up to anyone else, I’ll deny it, right?”

“Of course. Just like I’ll deny everything I just said.”

“Glad we’re in agreement.”

“So can I get a drink now?”

Crowley’s eyes flickered back up to him, a wicked gleam in them. “One thing first.” With the simple application of psychic pressure, Dean was forced back against the closet pillar. Crowley stepped forward with a broad smirk, resting his hands on Dean’s waist as he studied his expression. The hunter was watching him intently, poorly suppressed excitement in his eyes. And that was all Crowley needed to see. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Dean’s fiercely. He could feel Dean struggling against the psychic restraint, so he released him and instantly Dean’s arms were around him, gripping at his clothing and pulling him closer.

He pulled back after a minute, his lips curled up in a grin. “So how about that drink, then?”

Dean let out a shaky breath. “I think that’d be good.”

Crowley placed a light kiss on Dean’s jawline before stepping back. “Excellent.”


End file.
